1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) interface and a panel with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in computer technology, peripheral devices using USB connectors have become more and more popular. When a USB device is not in use, the USB device can be unplugged from the computer, and plugged back in when needed. However, repeated plugging or unplugging of the USB device is unduly laborious and time-consuming, and may eventually damage the USB interface.